supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Carpenter
History Origin '' 'Mary '''is a third generation member of the Eternals, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity who possessed extraordinarily long life spans and superhuman powers. She was born over 20,000 years ago to two members of the Polar Eternals, the group of Eternals living in the Eternal city of Polaria in what is now Siberia. At the time of the Great Cataclysm that sank Atlantis and devastated Earth about twenty thousand years ago. To her brothers and sisters, she's often refererd to as the Goddess Of Lightning. Modern Era Mary now watches over the Earth along with her brothers and sisters mostly residing in New Orleans due to their activity of disturbances. (More To Be Added On) Powers & Abilities Powers Eternal Physiology: Mary physiology grants her superhuman speed, strength, durability, endurance along with immortality.'' * ''Supernatural Strength:' Mary has phenomenal levels of super strength that rank her as one of the strongest beings on Earth, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects with little difficulty. Mary's strength is enough that she can at least lift 100 tons while weakened. * ''Supernatural Speed: Mary can move at hypersonic speeds and steadily run at these supernatural speeds and can hover or soar at high speeds through an act of sheer will. Her speed also sharpens her reflexes.'' * ''Supernatural Endurance: Mary can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. Additionally, she does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Mary's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, without sustaining major injuries.'' * ''Superhuman Longevity: Like all Eternals, Mary ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Eternals aren't completely immune to aging, as some other god pantheons are.'' * Supernatural Intelligence: '''Mary has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge such as '' ** ''Eidetic Memory ** Tactics of War ** Mathematics ''Divine Lightning Manipulation: Mary can create, shape and manipulate divine lightning/electricity that's highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. The effectiveness can range from trapping and/or immobilizing to outright banishing or killing supernatural threats. Furthermore, divine lightning has other properties and abilities, such as healing, and Resurrection.'' ''Absolute Wisdom: Mary has a great understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings.'' ''Accelerated Healing: Mary has displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or herself instantly from wounds inflicted on her. Indomitable Will: An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. It also grants her great resistance to telepathic intrusions and mind control. Abilities ''Master Martial Artist: Mary is one of the greatest Eternal martial artists on Earth, having been trained at a young age by Azura to become the ultimate warrior. Even without her powers, she is a considerably skilled combatant and has repeatedly been described as a warrior who had proven herself to be highly skilled.'' Weaknesses ''Vulnerability to Magic: Only significant magic can affect her.''